


Bad Impressions are for Free by ravelqueen [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea), the24thkey



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Bad Impressions are for Free by ravelqueen read by Rhea314 & the24thkey</p><p><b>Summary</b>: 5 times Hikaru wasn't what someone expected (and one time he was)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Impressions are for Free by ravelqueen [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bad Impressions are for Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/499784) by [ravelqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravelqueen/pseuds/ravelqueen). 



**Title** : Bad Impressions are for Free  
**Author** : ravelqueen  
**Reader** : Rhea314 & The24thKey  
**Fandom** : Hikaru no Go  
**Character** : Akira/Hikaru  
**Rating** : G  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : 5 times Hikaru wasn't what someone expected (and one time he was)  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/499784)  
**Length** 0:26:41  
Link: [ here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon%202016/Bad%20Impressions%20are%20for%20Free%20by%20ravelqueen.mp3)

 


End file.
